Red Colored Happiness
by Ayanami Sakura
Summary: What! Yuki's gone! Hoooeee! Toya's trying to recover from the loss of Yuki, when Operation Genki starts. Toya & Nakuru, please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Red Colored Happiness  
  
  
Author's Note: This is NOT a yaoi fic. It is a Toya and Nakuru fic. Really, how many Toya and Nakuru fics are there? I haven't seen any. Tell me if you know of any! I like Syaoran and Sakura as a couple, they're genki! But really, there are SO many fics about them, and I still haven't seen a Nakuru and Toya fanfic. Well, Ja! I hope you like it and don't forget to R&R!  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Chapter 1- Depression  
  
  
  
"What do you mean!" Touya yelled.  
"Gomen, but I have to leave. Yukito needs time away from Clow and Sakura. He isn't supposed to know about us. It's for his own good. You should accept that Toya, and move on." Yue said firmly.  
"Yuki! You can't go..." Yue walked briskly away, and then took off into the night sky.  
"Sayonara." Yue said quietly. Toya reached for him, but fell roughly to the ground.   
"Yuki...You're just like Kaho! Why'd you leave me!" Toya whispered, tears running down his face.  
  
Toya woke up outside. He was wet. Dew had come on the grass. It was early morning. The sun had just come up and it was promising to be a good day. Then Toya remembered what had happened. His insides went numb, except his heart which felt like it was beating out of whack. It was all a dream, but he realized it couldn't possibly be. Toya stalked quietly inside to his room. He sat down in silence and just stood, staring at the wall. He looked like a madman, but that was how he felt in his heart.  
"Why? What did I do? First Kaho, now Yuki..." Toya whispered. He just stared at the wall, so confused, acting like a child.  
"Why?" Toya mumbled. Sakura walked in the room.  
"Toya! What happened! What's wrong!" Sakura shrieked. Toya glanced at her.  
"Yuki." He said.  
"What's wrong! Did something happen to Yuki? What's wrong!" Sakura asked frantically.  
"He left." Toya said and winced.  
"He left." Sakura repeated, too shocked to really say much else. They stood in silence for a few minutes.  
"Why?" Sakura asked when her mouth was finally able to form the words.  
"Y-you're joking, right? He isn't gone! Come on, Toya, tell the truth! Yuki's not gone!" Sakura said pleadingly. Toya remained still. Sakura walked stiffly off in shock. Memories flooded Toya's brain of Yuki, but it felt like he were watching those memories, that he had never been a part of them. Toya sat to recollect the shattered pieces of his friendship...and love.   
  
"He what!" Syaoran exclaimed.  
"No joke. He's gone." Sakura said quietly, "Sayonara." And she hung up the phone.  
"You've gotta be kiddin! Kami sama! It's just like Yue to leave all the work to me! I know why he left! He didn't wanna get stuck with the work! Hmph! He was always the master's favorite! How did I know he was gonna pull of something like this... *Sigh*" Kero complained.  
  
*Ring, Ring*  
  
"Moshi, moshi?" Sakura said sullenly.  
"Wow. Are you okay? You sound really depressed!" Tomoyo said.  
"No, it's okay Tomoyo."  
"Well, I heard the news. Do you want to come over to my place? Syaoran's coming too. We can talk about it if you want." Tomoyo said kindly.  
"Alright." Sakura said dully. Sakura trudged out of the room. On her way, she passed Toya's room and stopped.   
"Dammit Yuki!" Toya punched the wall, tears of pure helpless rage streaming down his face.   
"Why'd you leave me! You promised!" Toya punched the wall again.   
"You and Kaho! You both left me! Why?" Toya punched the wall again, and this time with so much force that it knocked him back. He lay slumped on the floor sobbing.  
"Why?"  
Sakura stared. She was in even more shock than when she had heard the news. Her brother NEVER acted like this before. Never in her life had she seen him act this way. Sakura slowly trailed down the steps, just reflecting. So much had happened in this one, single day. Yuki left, she had seen her brother do something that he had never done before... She really needed to see Tomoyo and Syaoran, so she could talk with them. That would make her feel better. She walked out the door.  
"I really am selfish, aren't I..." Sakura said, "Here my brother is, he won't eat, he won't do anything, he's going into fits, and hitting the walls, it's possible he could even kill himself! Hoee! All this is happening to him, and I'm wallowing in my own sadness!" Sakura thought some more.  
  
Sakura started to grin.  
"I'll get Tomoyo and Syaoran's help, and we'll cheer Toya up! That should get him out of his depression!!!" Sakura thought happily. She then began racing at top speed over to Tomoyo's house.  
  
*ding dong*  
  
"Hi-" Tomoyo started softly, and then stared, surprised, at the panting, grinning Sakura.  
"Uh, Sakura? I thought you were sad." Tomoyo said, confused.  
"N-no time for t-that r-right now!" Sakura panted.  
"Ok. You are either tricking me, putting up a false face, or you took some serious drugs. What's up?" Tomoyo asked.  
"Well, I am sad, but really, it's nothing compared to Toya. We need to cheer him up! I thought about it on the way over here. Genki!"  
"Whoa, is he really that bad off? I mean, I didn't think it was possible." Tomoyo said.  
"He's seriously bad off. He could be gravely hurt if we don't do something to cheer him up soon." Sakura said.  
"Hey, what's up?" Syaoran said.  
"We're gonna cheer Toya up! GENKI!" Sakura shouted.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well how was chapter 1? I know, I know, depressing. Where's Nakuru, you ask? Well, you'll find out soon! And seriously, please if you know of any Toya & Nakuru fanfics, tell me.  



	2. Operation Genki

Red Colored Happiness Ch. 2  
  
  
  
Hoeee! No updates in awhile! No fear! I'm gonna update right now! Please, please review if you like Toya and Nakuru! Am I the only one????? Well this fic is one of my only NON humor fics! Enjoy!  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Chapter 2- Operation Genki  
  
  
  
"Ok, what does Toya like?" Tomoyo asked.  
"Um, he liked Yuki...... I can't think of anything else!" Sakura said.  
"I don't really think a thing will distract him right now. We need a person." Syaoran said.  
"Kaho broke up with him though."  
"Well, who else likes Toya, who we know?" Syaoran mused.  
(We can all tell where this is leading up to...)  
"Oh! I got it!" Tomoyo shouted, jumping up.  
"What, Tomoyo? Who is it?" Sakura asked excitedly.   
"Nakuru! She liked Toya!" Tomoyo answered.  
"Demo... She annoyed him..." Sakura mumbled.  
"Exactly! She can distract him if anyone!" Tomoyo shouted.  
"That's a good idea!" said Syaoran.  
"I'll call Eriol!" sang Tomoyo.  
"Let's have them visit!" Sakura said happily. Kero flies in.  
"Hey Hey hoo!"   
"KERO!" Sakura bellowed.   
  
Tomoyo went and got her cell phone and began to dial.   
"Hello?" A voice asked on the other end.   
"Hi, Eriol-kun, it's Tomoyo." Tomoyo said.  
"Oh, hello! What is it?" Eriol asked.  
"Well, we were wondering if you guys could come down and visit. Toya's feeling really sad, because Yuki left, and we're worried about him. We were hoping you could bring Nakuru."  
"Nakuru?"  
"Yeah, she might distract him."   
"Okay, we'll be over in a second!" Eriol said, and hung up.  
  
  
---  
  
  
Eriol hung up the phone.   
"Nakuru! Spinel Sun! Hurry up! We're going to visit Sakura!" Eriol called.  
"Really? I get to see Toya-kun!" Nakuru sand happily.  
"He's not in the best of moods, Yuki left." Eriol commented.  
"Yuki? Yue's gone! YAY!" Nakuru shrieked, "Suppi! Yue's gone! Let's go! I wanna see Toya-kun!"  
"I will come." Spinel Sun said sullenly.  
"Let's go." Eriol commanded, Nakuru bouncing off the ceilings, while Suppi was glaring at her.   
"I better stay here. We broke up a long time ago." Kaho said, "It wouldn't do him any good to see me."  
"LET US GO!" Eriol screamed. Finally they got together, Eriol chanted a spell, and fwoosh! They vanished.  
  
  
---  
  
  
Back at Tomoyo's house...  
  
"We can set them up!" Tomoyo said, "I have plenty of outfits!"   
"Great idea!" Sakura giggled, "It'll be fun setting Toya up with Nakuru!"  
All of a sudden, Eriol and crew appeared in the middle of Tomoyo's room.  
"Hi! Where's Toya?" Nakuru asked happily.  
Tomoyo looked at Sakura  
"Perfect!"   
"Hi Su-ppi! I can beat you at a video game!" Kero laughed evilly.  
"I have told you before, I do not bother with video games." Suppi said coldly.  
"Nyah! You just can't beat me!" Kero retorted.  
"Okay, Nakuru, do you want to come over my house?" Sakura asked.  
"Sure! I wanna see Toya!" Nakuru shouted cheerfully.  
"Eriol, would you, Nakuru, and Suppi like to stay with me while you are here?" Tomoyo asked.  
"Sure Tomoyo, Arigato gozaimasu." Eriol answered.  
"Ok, Nakuru, come with me!" Sakura said, as they both ran off.  
"Race you!" Sakura yelled.  
"Ok! I'm gonna beat you though! I'm really fast!"  
  
  
"I hope this works." Tomoyo said.  
"Yeah, for Sakura's sake as well as Toya's" Eriol whispered.  
"Well, with our ingenious skills in matchmaking, how could it not! Especially with me to direct it!" Kero boasted, "Ohohohohohoho! I am just the greatest!"  
"Actually if we all work hard, we might be able to pull it off." Syaoran said, "I'm not doing this for Toya though, I'm doing it for Sakura.   
"Let's begin! Everyone! Let's write down ideas!" Tomoyo shouted.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
How is the second chapter? Nakuru's here! It's not fair! Everyone likes Toya and Yuki! I've got nothing against Yuki though. I just prefer Nakuru, plus, it's so cute when she pulls on Toya's arm, or hugs him! 


	3. Toya, Yuki, and that girl

Red Colored Happiness Ch. 3  
  
  
I'm so slow at updating! Well, now here is the long awaited third chapter of Red Colored Happiness. Nakuru and Toya begin to hit it off!  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Chapter 3- Toya, Yuki, and that girl  
  
  
  
  
The two arrived at Sakura's house panting rapidly. Sakura opened the door, and invited Nakuru in.  
"Thanks! Where's To-ya-kun!" Nakuru giggled happily.  
"He's upstairs. Give him a little space though, because he's still pretty much out of it."  
  
"Alright! Nakuru'll be quiet just this once!"  
'That'll be the day.' Sakura sighed to herself as Nakuru skipped up the stairs.  
  
Meanwhile, Toya in his room had heard the commotion. He just had thought that maybe several of Sakura's friends had come over, but he didn't want all of that noise. He got up and went to open the door... and was face to face with Akizuki Nakuru.  
  
"God! This is the last thing I need today!" Toya moaned punching the wall.  
"Ne, Toya. I heard what happened. I'm sorry about it, even though I didn't like him too much." Nakuru said quietly.  
"Leave me alone! I don't want to deal with you! You have no idea what I'm going through!" Toya shouted. Nakuru recoiled for a second, but then got serious again.  
  
"Hmm, I've never had someone leave me, but I haven't had it good when it came to love either." Nakuru said quietly, her brown eyes glistening.  
  
"I've been in love with someone for awhile now, I still am, but the person has never liked me. They never even gave me a chance, but I still keep trying. Silly, huh?" Nakuru said with a weak smile. The girl looked as if she might cry, and her brown eyes closed.  
  
" No, even though I know I have no chance, I'll never give up..." Nakuru said sighing. Toya stared at her in shock. He had never seen her like this, it was completely out of character for her to be solemn. She was always eternally cheerful, but he never thought anything of it, he assumed that it was all that Nakuru could be.  
  
"Akizuki, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were in love with someone." Toya mumbled out.   
  
"Heki, heki! I'm always fine! Sorry for dumping out my troubles on you! Here, Toya-kun, you can tell me what happened, I'll listen just this once." Nakuru said reverting back to her former demeanor. They sat up there in his room, and Toya told her what had happened.  
  
Sakura had listened for a little bit, and then went over to call Tomoyo.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked.  
"Hai, Sakura-chan, did it work?"  
"I think it might have. They're talking right now. It was really weird, Nakuru was actually serious for once, very odd." Sakura said, puzzled.  
"Sometimes some people can bring out sides that we never thought we had before." Tomoyo said quietly, deep in thought.  
"Wow, Tomoyo, it almost sounds like you're in love!"  
"Eh! Sakura-chan! I am not!"  
"Well, I'll head right over, ok?" Sakura said as she hung up the phone. Tomoyo blushed as she looked over at Eriol.  
  
---  
  
Over at Tomoyo's house.  
  
"Banzai! We have success!" Kero yelled.  
"We don't know that yet. Toya might not be cheered up." Suppi said darkly.  
  
"Sakura's here!" Tomoyo shouted, as Sakura came bounding in.   
"I got an idea!" Sakura shouted.  
"Nani, nani?" Kero asked.  
"We can set oneesan on a date!" Sakura said excitedly.  
"That's a great idea!" Tomoyo said.  
"Tomoyo, we can even videotape it!" Sakura said.  
"Why not, a videotape would be an excellent idea." Eriol commented.  
"Yoosh! We are gonna aet them up on a date!" Kero shouted.  
  
---  
  
"Well, ja ne, Toya-kun! I'll come visit tomorrow!" Nakuru shouted happily. Toya groaned.   
  
"No, I'll have to deal with her again!" Then his cheeks colored for a moment. When they were in the room, Nakuru had glomped him once, but it wasn't really a glomp, it had been a hug. Toya brushed it aside however.   
"No, I am not falling for Akizuki! That's the last thing I would do. Her behaviour just threw me off a little today, that's all." He reassured himself. He then thought of her brown eyes, and his heart beat a little faster. Suddenly dealing with Nakuru didn't seem to be such a pain.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Date, date, the next chapter's the date! Fun, fun, I had too much caffeine! Now I'm super genki like Nakuru! Someone please stop me! 


End file.
